This is the Allearth Forest/Chernabog and Yveltal's Story
This the scene where our heroes find this place called the allearth forest, and leonard tells the story of Chernabog and Yveltal in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''. (Later we cut the scene where our heroes are walking in the rocky hill, we view the mountains, later in the caves, Diancie heard something, she hops off rushing) Dace: Princess Diancie! Kristoff: Follow Me! (As They Escapes the caves, Diancie See the View of the Allearth Forest) All 18 Mixels: Allearth Forest! Teslo: (nervous, cowering behind others) I’m scared… Dash: This place is huge! Bonnie: Wowee! Scott: That's a Big and bigger Forest Victor: This is a biggest forest ever. Skarloey: It's a Gigantic Water! Yoshi: So, this is the dinosaur kingdom. XJ-8: I don't wanna get rusted. Eddy: So tell what did you see. Toad: '''What did you heard something about a fairy aura? '''Diancie: I sense a strong Fairy Aura coming from inside the forest. Serena: So, that means one thing. Ash Ketchum: Xerneas! Bash: That's why we need to find them. James the Red Engine: Yeah, we're right, let's go. Ferdinand: So, that's why we need to find them! Hiro: Yeah, that's why we are searching for Xerneas. Luke: Right then. Coco: The Deer of X. Double-D: Don't forget Xerneas is the Legendary Pokémon that can give life, and it's a fairy type. Finn the Human: So, if I meet Xerneas and End this nightmare? Jake the Dog: And We can save the diamond domain. Spongebob: So what is this forest? Dace: Princess, Everyone. That is the Allearth Forest! Leonard: The What Forest?! Sir Handel: The Allearth Forest. Luke: That's how we're here. (All of the heroes gasps) Ash Ketchum: What's the Allearth Forest? Flain, Kraw, Flurr, and Krader: WHAT?! WITH WHO?! Flain: '''Wait, What is the Allearth Forest? '''Flurr: What is the Silence of Destruction & Darkness? Oliver: '''The Silence of Destruction & Darkness of Yveltal. '''Donkey Kong: Please, tell us a story about this. Dace: You see, long ago, there was a major catastrophe there that obliterated every living thing. (Flashback plays with A Black Tornado appears Turning The Whole Forest into stone) (Flashback Ends with the whole waterfall) Sunset Shimmer: '''Tell us the Story about a Demon named Chernabog. '''Leonard: I Know how this story goes, a long time ago, there was a demon and a dragon. (Flashback Plays with Night on Bald Mountain, At the Stroke of Midnight, Chernabog Awakens) Chernabog: (Flashback) At all last, the nightmares truly Begins! (He Raised his hands, using the shadow of hands to turn our town in ghosts) Leonard: (Voiceover) A Long time ago, Chernabog unleashes the powers of the dead, and using ghost and nightmares come true. (Chernabog Unleashed the flames of burst, sending his minions to take over and dance furiously, And Chernabog Raised his hands of Explosive Darkness) Chernabog: (Flashback) Soon, All will be mine to control! and Everything will bow down! (Laughing Evilly) Leonard: (Voiceover) Then Suddenly, Yveltal Appears! Yveltal: (Flashback) You Betrayed me! Chernabog: '''(Flashback) Huh, but why it can't be, I won't allow that! '''Yveltal: (Flashback) How Dare you denied me! I'll Show you! (He Activates Dark Aura) Chernabog: (Flashback) No, What are you doing this, please no! Yveltal: (Flashback) I Said Silence! (Yveltal Fired Oblivion Wing At Chernabog & His Minions, and slowly turning them into stone) Chernabog: (Flashback) How Could you do this to me? Yveltal: (Flashback) You Lied to me! (After Yveltal's Rage, Chernabog and his minions we're finally turned into stone, And Yveltal Flies and Escapes from stone on bald mountain) (Flashback Ends) Dace: Since then, it has become a forbidden place that no one is allowed to enter, And there is one more thing you must know, about the being that caused all that destruction. (As the Heroes Gasps) Oggy: (Gasps in Shocked) Jack: (Gasps in Shocked) Olivia: (Gasps in Shocked) Slumbo: Wait, what's destruction? Double-D: Destruction is the action of process of causing so much damage to something that it no longer exist or cannot be repaired, like the Allearth forest. Donald Duck: Uh, what is the destruction and darkness one? Rheneas: '''How did you know it? '''Gobba: How did Yveltal's Wrath becomes a rampage? (Flashback Plays with purple flames, Then Yveltal Appears) Dace: (Voiceover) The great Catastrophe was caused by the embodiment of Destruction, Yveltal. (Yveltal Roars opening his mouth) (we cut the scene where the stone trees, and Yveltal appears and turning into a giant cocoon) Dace: (Voiceover) After sowing the seeds of so much destruction, Yveltal became a giant cocoon. (Flashback Ends with Dace, Suddenly Honedge appears behind the bushes looked at the heroes) Dace: And that cocoon is the reason that no one is allowed to enter the Allearth Forest. Emerl: Wow. Kiva: I don't believe it. Twilight Sparkle: '''Scary and Terrible. '''Ash Ketchum: Yveltal. Teslo: The Silence of Destruction and Darkness. Ami: What's Yveltal become a Silence of Destruction and Darkness? Kraw: '''Yveltal has ultimately becomes The Silence of Destruction and Darkness. '''Clemont: The Legendary Pokémon who can steal the life force of everything around it. Donatello: Also turning humans, pokemon and everything else into stone. Leonardo: Whoa. That's evil, what you said that Pokemon can turn Humans, Pokemon and everything into stone Donnie. Eddy: Uh... How did you know that? Double-D: I read history books of Pokémon. (Flashback starts) Well it all started when I was in the Library in the Peach Creek School Jr. High. I read many Books of Pokémon and I found Yveltal in page 236. The Legends says It did destroy the allearth forest and it was stopped by Xerneas, then it became a cocoon. (Flashback ends) And that's how the forest has become a forbidden place that we're not allow to enter. Mordecai: '''It sounds like you know that Pokémon? '''Dace: It is also said whoever disturbs the sleep of the Cocoon of Destruction will receive harsh retribution, the judgment of fury! Emerl: Oh my! Double-D: Oh dear. Dudley Puppy: That's Dangerous! Rigby: I don't wanna go there. Ed: I don't wanna go to that forbidden place guys! Eddy: (Slaps ed) Ed calm down! Mordecai: Rigby! We have too! If we don't find Xerneas, Diancie will never have powers and save the Diamond Domain. Krader: '''The Place that isn't allowed to enter. '''Seismo: That's Scary. Zaptor: '''Less Talking, More Searching! '''Kevin: We have to be more careful or less we're toasted. Rainbow Dash: Defiantly! Toad: Okay then. (Then the Heroes Agree to find Xerneas, at the allearth forest) Meta Knight: Come on, we can't stay here. Emerl: You heard the knight. Let's find Xerneas, before the thieves and the villains does, to capture Diancie. Dudley Puppy: Yeah, let's go find Xerneas, Before D.O.O.M. Find us! Gator: '''I Agree with them! '''Percy: '''Well, Okay then. '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Let's go guys. (As Team Robot walks to find Xerneas, Pan up. Multiple Nixels are standing on the cave, muttering. Meanwhile the rest of the villains are seeing our heroes in a camera video) '''Major Nixel: So they're in the Allearth Forest huh? Dr. Eggman: That's right. They say it's a forbidden place because the Destruction Pokémon Yveltal was sleeping this place. Bowser: Excellent. Millis Steel: Here's the idea. Bird-Brain: What is it? Millis Steel: When they found Xerneas and give it's power to the princess. Will capture Diancie. Argus Steel: Excellent idea Millis. Red Psycho Ranger: Good idea. Blue Psycho Ranger: You're smartest human girl we ever have. Black Psycho Ranger: But we have to be careful because we can't disturb the sleep of the Cocoon of Destruction. Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''You're right. '''Pink Psycho Ranger: I agree with that. Verminious Snaptrap: Okay then. The Chameleon: Then let's do it! (Laughing) Bird-Brain: '''Yeah, Let's make Sure our Heroes found Xerneas! '''Zazz: '''That's right I feel like trying to capture Diancie! '''Zavok: That's what I like about you Zazz. You always ready for a fight and capture the princess. Sheldon J. Plankton: Alright. (All of the rest of the villains laughing except Argus & Millis Steel) Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes